The Ball Gown
by HazeelAngel
Summary: One evening during the summer a masquerade ball is held at the palace in celebration of the King and Queen's anniversary Carlisle and Esme Cullen and this time Bella is allowed to attend. Who knows what will happen or who she will meet? Read to find Out.


_Chapter one – The ball gown_

_This is the first fan fiction I have ever written so it may not be that good, please review. It's mostly written in Bella's point of view._

_I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does._

_Bella is a 16 year old girl and her father is the captain of the Royal Guard. One evening during the summer a masquerade ball is held at the palace in celebration of the King and Queens's anniversary (Carlisle and Esme Cullen) and this time Bella is allowed to attend but it is her father's duty to protect the royal family so she will be attending alone as her father works. Who knows what will happen? Or who she will meet? Read to find out._

**(Bella POV)**

I sat in the middle of my bed, reading my ancient copy of Wuthering Heights (yet again) while I waited for Charlie to return home from La Push. He had been down there almost every day after work ever since Billy Black had his accident last summer. I don't blame him seeing as there's only Jake around now, but he's always too busy making plans with his friends, so Charlie does his best to help out. He took Billy fishing today like he does every Saturday, so he should be back at around 4pm.

I looked at the small alarm clock sitting on the wooden cabinet beside my bed. It was 3.30, not long now. I had just turned back to my book when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. He was early, he's never back early, did something happen? I heard him open the door and hang up his gun.

"Hey Bells I'm home, could you come down here a sec?" I heard him shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure Dad." I said a little worried now as I got up from the spot in the middle of my bed and went downstairs.

"Hey there kiddo" He greeted me with a huge smile on his face before pulling me into a tight hug. Well that's a relief, it obviously wasn't something bad, so what was he up to?

"Right, cards on the table, what are you after?" I murmured into his shoulder before he released me.

"Aw come on Bella give me a chance." He looked a little disappointed.

I glared at him for a moment and he pouted a little. "Oh alright..." I said giving in. "Spill."

"Well..." He appeared to be thinking over what he was going to say. "How do you feel about coming to the King and Queen's masquerade ball with be tonight?" He cringed as he waited to hear my response.

My mouth fell open in shock as I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just ask me to go to a... _party_ with him in the Royal Palace? He never let me go to any of the other events I asked him to take me to when I was a kid, and that was when I was young and curious, but he was asking me _now_? He knows what I'm like around people, especially at parties, that's why I stopped going to them. I sighed. Well I suppose I have always wanted to go and see the palace, and this was my chance, I would just have to grin and bear it, but I still didn't believe him.

"Are being serious?" I managed to choke out.

"Of course I am Bella; I wouldn't have asked you otherwise. I know I never let you come with me before when you were little but I thought about it on the way home from La Push and..." He paused.

"And..." I said impatiently.

"And I think you're old enough now." His lips parted into a wide smile.

I grimaced. I knew that wasn't the real reason.

"Come on Dad, I know that isn't really why you want me to go."

His shoulders sagged a little. "Alright, you got me. I want you to come with me because this is the first ball I've had to go to without your mother... And I don't want to go by myself." He looked upset now.

"Oh dad, why didn't you just say so? Of course I'll go." I was hugging him now.

"Thanks Bella, that means a lot to me. The only thing is your going to have to act like you don't know me and try to stay as far away from me as possible, okay?"

I pulled away and looked at him, confused. "Why? Do you not want to be seen with me or something?" I was slightly hurt.

"No no, nothing like that. It's just that I'm going in under cover and I don't want you getting hurt because of me in case anything happens." He seemed to be thinking about something and a look of pure pain spread across his face. I tried to ignore it.

"But what about you? I don't want anything to happen to you either." I shuffled my feet, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella you know I have to go, it's a public event and I have to be in the crowd watching over things. I have to protect the King and Queen and their children."

"I know dad, your head of security, it's your job..."

"So will you do that for me?" He asked carefully.

"Yes dad I will, promise." I straightened up and gave a slight smile. Then it hit me.

"What am I going to wear?!" I asked desperately. "I haven't got anything!" I started to panic.

"Bella, Bella calm down." He gripped the sides of my arms and looked at me. "I have just the thing, trust me." He beamed.

He brought me upstairs into his room and walked over to his wardrobe, opened it and pulled out one of those large plastic cover cases for his suits and handed it to me.

"Why don't you wear this? I got it for your mother to wear to a masquerade ball a few years ago. Not long before she died..." he said quietly.

"Oh..." I looked down at my feet thinking of my mother. I missed her so much. And obviously so did he by the look on his face, poor Charlie, he's never been the same ever since my mother was murdered, and I know it's because he blames himself. It's heartbreaking.

"Open it." He said trying to change the subject, and I was glad he did otherwise I might have cried.

I unzipped the cover and looked inside; my eyes immediately brimmed with tears. So much for not crying...

"It's beautiful Charlie. I love it."

"I'm glad you like it Bells, you had best go and get ready though, we have to leave in an hour."

"Thank you so much Char... Dad, I really appreciate it." I smiled lightly.

A huge smile spread across his face and he kissed my forehead before turning back to his wardrobe to pick out a suit to wear.

I then picked up the dress and took it to my room, leaving Charlie to change in peace. I undressed and slipped on the delicate ball gown before turning to look in the mirror. It really was beautiful; I could picture my mother wearing it. Of course it would have looked a thousand times better on her than it did on me. I looked at it more closely. It was a deep metallic blue with a synched, strapless corset type body. The top was scalloped and encrusted in hundreds of tiny, delicate blue beads and the back was tightly laced. The skirt appeared to be made of silk taffeta that flowed down the floor; it was very voluminous and was drawn up in certain places along the back to produce small folds.

I studied myself in the mirror for a little while and I had to admit, I actually looked very curvaceous for once, and I showed a lot of cleavage. I sort of looked... pretty, I liked it, a lot, but something was missing... So I returned to the plastic cover in Charlie's room and looked to see if there was anything else inside. I discovered a pair of plain silk metallic blue high heels and a long pair of metallic blue gloves that fitted over my elbows. I carefully put them on before examining the rest of the bag. I searched around the bottom until my hand brushed along something soft; I grabbed onto it gently and pulled out the most amazing mask I had ever seen. It was dark metallic blue with black sequins around the edges and around the eyes, and it also had a large black sequined flower stuck onto the right hand side of it, and from the flower there were a few long metallic blue wires with dark blue feathers attached the ends of them creating a fanned out effect. It was perfect.

I carefully placed the mask on my face before smearing some black eye shadow onto my eyes. I noticed my hair was just sitting limply on my shoulders, which didn't look flattering at all, so I tied it up into a loose bun and found a dark metallic blue rose to clip into it. I gave myself one last admiring look in the mirror then slowly made my way downstairs to the living room where Charlie was currently waiting. I walked through the doorway and saw him standing by the window wearing his black tuxedo, which barely fitted him, and noticed he was holding a small, plain silver mask. He looked very handsome.

"Okay Charlie, I'm ready." I said happily.

He turned around and instantly tears filled his eyes "Wow Bella, you look so beautiful. Just like your mum."

"Thanks dad." I crossed the room and hugged him.

"Anytime Bells." He released me from the hug and wiped his eyes. "But we really should get going or we're going to be late." He said as he put his mask on.

"Of course, let's get this over with." I said smiling.

"I agree" He chuckled.

I walked to the front door waiting for Charlie to get his things.

"Okay then, after you." Charlie said as he held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I said as I passed him and got into the cruiser and waited Charlie locked the house up.

After a couple of minutes he was in the cruiser beside me turning the key in the ignition and then backing out of the drive. I still had a slight smile on my face.

"Somebody looks happy." He said slightly shocked.

"It's the dress; I just love it so much." I laughed slightly.

And he laughed too as we drove into the night towards my first ever ball.

* * *

So what do you think? :) im not too sure about the story line, and i need ideas for the next chapter! So please review xox. HazeelAngel.


End file.
